Harry Potter and the Beginnings of Power
by GuinevereRose
Summary: Harry is depressed until he meets Ella who attends a little known wizarding school in England. Harry, Ella and their friends are put on a path that can change their world for the better, if they can stand against the forces of Evil. Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

The man was captured by her otherworldly beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and, unfortunately, I never will. Darn!

Summary: Harry Potter is depressed due to Sirius' death and the weight of the Prophecy until he meets a girl named Ella who attends a little known wizarding school in England. He will learn of her family's legacy and how she will change his future. Harry, Ella, and their friends find themselves in a whirl of magic and travel. They learn things they have never known before and are put on a path that can change their world for the better…if they can stand against the forces of the Dark Lord.

**Harry Potter and the Beginnings of Power**

**Prologue**

A young woman was turning twenty. She lived in her family home, or castle, outside the great city of Camelot, the kingdom's capital. She came from a noble family, but this was not a normal noble family, they were wizards, powerful wizards. The young woman was the only child of her elderly parents and they knew their time was coming, but their dearest wish was to see their precious daughter married. Their daughter, Guinevere, should not have any trouble marrying, she was a noble woman and beautiful beyond compare, but because she was a witch, the noble families of the area were hesitant to have their sons marry into Guinevere's family. No other noble wizards lived near them, and Guinevere couldn't possibly marry a commoner because her parents wanted only the best for her.

It just so happened that a twenty year old man was searching for a wife. His friend and teacher advised a marriage soon, both for companionship and to produce an heir. His advisor was older, at the age of forty and an extremely powerful and great wizard. Merlin was his name, and he was known throughout the world. Merlin had recently married a witch five years his junior. The wife of the great Merlin, Serenity, convinced the young man, known as Arthur, to take the time from his various battles to choose a bride, so that was how he found himself outside the city's walls on horseback. He followed the main road, remembering Merlin's knowledge of a few noble families who lived in the area.

After meeting daughters of a few families, he was starting to become discouraged as it seemed hopeless. The girls were too old, too young, not beautiful enough (in other words, quite hideous), too clingy, and/or he felt no attraction to them whatsoever. He got back on the road after seeing the hook-nosed daughter of a positively terrifyingly scary, bat like noble. Arthur rode on though, hoping the next residence would have a suitable wife, and it was then that he saw a young noble woman on horseback coming up a path to his right, stopping at the ridge of a lush, green hill. She seemed to be having trouble keeping control of her young brown stallion. He kicked his horse and galloped over, slipping his arm around her skinny waist and pulled her in front of him just as the young horse reared up and sped back to where the two had come from. He turned to the young woman in front of him and as soon as she met his eyes, he fell in love at first sight. At that same moment he was gazing at her, she sucked in her breath and stared lovingly at him, so he knew she felt the same way.

Arthur was captured by her otherworldly beauty. Black hair in thick waves, part of her hair pulled back in a diamond clip. He knew she was of noble class by the modest and simple, yet fine quality pink gown she wore. Silver thread was embroidered on the dress in the design of flowers. Arthur knew this was the woman he wanted to marry, Guinevere felt the same way.

The two were married a month later in a huge royal wedding. It seemed as if the whole kingdom had come. The bride was in a fine white gown with pearls and silver thread. A gold tiara sat atop her perfect head. The groom was in a dark green outfit that brought out his grey-green eyes. He wore a gold crown set with emeralds. As his bride came down the aisle, Arthur's eyes lit up in joy. Merlin was officiating the ceremony with a content smile on his face. Soon the two lovers were married, becoming King Arthur and Queen Guinevere.

Three years later Guinevere gave birth to a baby boy whom they named Bran. Guinevere and Arthur gave him the last name Ambrosius after Arthur's Uncle Ambrosius. Both felt it would be safer to give Bran a last name that wasn't as well known as Pendragon. He was the light of his parents' life, but he was born into a time of a terrible war. Merlin was out fighting a powerful dark witch, Morgana. Afraid for his son and wife's lives, the young king sent them to a small castle in Cornwall. Merlin protected the castle to the best of his powers and a few trusted servants and guards were sent to accompany and stay with them in Cape Cornwall.

For years the two royals stayed in the castle. The young king often visited and stayed with them for a few weeks. Merlin also spent time with them, as a month after the Queen and her son moved into Cape Cornwall, he had sent his wife, Serenity, and son, James, to stay with them. Ten years later, word came that Merlin had defeated Morgana and the four moved back to Camelot. For many long years the two families lived without much going on. It was a time of peace for the large kingdom. Merlin went back to ruling the kingdom of Avalon, a great magical land. He also kept in contact with the magical city of Atlantis, where he was a legend as with all places who had heard of Britain.

But the time came when Arthur who was getting on in years to go on his next great adventure and he died at the age of eighty. Guinevere died soon after her husband from a broken heart and Bran took over his father's kingdom. He made a fine ruler with the continued help of Merlin, but knew that there were few who could live up to his father's glory, he could only hope and work the rest of his life to be one of them.

Bran did indeed live up to his father; he expanded the kingdom and married a beautiful noble. He too had a son, who took over for his father when Bran died. The Ambrosius line went on like that for over 400 years until the Ambrosius line lost their kingdom when a barbarian conqueror came to power. For over 1600 years after King Arthur's time though, the line had only males. The father would marry and have one child, a son. Not many knew why there would only be one child, but that was how the line went, father to son, until one magical day.

On this day, a miracle happened. A daughter was born into the Ambrosius line, the first female since the marriage of Arthur and Guinevere. Her parents named her Eleanor Guinevere Stella Rose Ambrosius, and couldn't be happier. Her grandmother was excited to have a child to spoil, while her grandfather somehow knew this tiny baby girl would become very powerful, but also face many difficulties in her life. He swore he would help her through them.

What he never knew and wouldn't know until much later was that a great Seer had prophesized Ella's birth, being a Seer she knew that her prophecy was about her King and Queen's future heir. That Seer had been so powerful she remembered her prophecy and told Arthur and Guinevere of their future heir.

…_The first Queen in more than a millennia will come…she will be powerful…her love and soul mate, the Chosen One, even more so than her…she will help her soul mate in a great war against a Dark Lord, one so powerful the likes of him have not been seen in centuries…both lovers will have many to help them, even the elementums…but the Queen will falter once…not knowing if she has the strength to continue, to live up to the weight of the world…she will need help from an ancient source to her…her ancient and great family who will give her the strength she needs to go on and support her love…the first Queen in more than a millennia will come…_

Merlin was told of the prophecy soon after the royals heard it. He himself was able to look through time, being a very powerful wizard, and he had been startled when he learned the identity of the one named the Chosen One and the soul mate of the Queen. He also saw what terrible problems the Chosen One was to go through, though he couldn't see the outcome of the Final Battle with the Dark Lord. Merlin saw the boy's great power but lack of control over it, he would require help to hone his skills and then to help his soul mate to control hers. Merlin decided then to find a way so he and Arthur and Guinevere could leave things behind for the two prophesized lovers, to be found when the time was right for the two to see what the ancient royals had left them.

Merlin traveled to a goblin village in Britain. There he found the leader of the goblin town, Geoff Gringotts. He convinced the chief to look after the things the Arthur, Guinevere, and he wanted to leave. Knowing that the goblin loved gold, he gave him a fortune from the King and Queen and himself to persuade him. This formed one of the most important of all pacts for Goblins; protect what was left behind. So for years and years the Gringotts goblins looked after what was left in their care, and Merlin was satisfied because he knew the Goblins could be trusted. They would be loyal to the two future children, he had seen in his look to the future, because the three of them had trusted the goblins, and had given them respect and treated them as equals, which was what they wanted even more than gold. Eventually Gringotts Bank was established with part of the old fortune given to Geoff Gringotts. The goblins were able to make lots of gold and protect the two groups of things left for the Queen and the Chosen One. Their things were moved to the most highly protected vaults. Overtime the goblins added new protections; they understood the importance of the Chosen One's items and the Queen's inheritance. New wards and eventually even dragons were added to protect the two vaults, vaults one and two.

Needless to say the time they lived in was eventful. And that is the story of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot and the great wizard, Merlin of Avalon.

**A/N:** This isn't the real story of Arthur, Guinevere, and Merlin obviously (that's why it it's called fanfiction), but I needed to set the past up like this before I could move onto Harry and all his fun. The name for Arthur and Guinevere's son Bran is from the amazing the Dark is Rising Series where Arthur and Guinevere's son is named Bran.

This is my first story so please be nice and review! Thank you very much!


	2. New Students

Harry Potter and the New Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but I wish I did). Some people have all the luck!

Summary: Harry Potter is depressed due to Sirius' death and the weight of the Prophecy until he meets a girl named Ella who attends a little known wizarding school in England. He will learn of her family's legacy and how she will change his future. Harry, Ella, and their friends find themselves in a whirl of magic and travel. They learn things they have never known before and are put on a path that can change their world for the better…if they can stand against the forces of the Dark Lord.

**Harry Potter and the Beginnings of Power**

**Chapter 1: New Students**

A grey haired man walked up the path to great stone gates. He was lost in thought, what about, not many could tell. This man in his late seventies was dressed in strange clothes to the average person, forest green robes of the finest quality. But who he was going to meet would not find his dress odd at all; in fact the old man whom he was going to meet would probably be wearing robes as well. This man was a wizard, called to a meeting by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Wizarding School in Britain. What it was about, the man had no idea but he had his suspicions. Albus Dumbledore was very secretive when he thought the time was right, most likely he needed help to undo a mistake in keeping secrets from someone. _Three guesses who,_ the man thought, _finally got round to telling the boy the prophecy._ The well dressed wizard quickly entered the castle that was the school, his long legs carrying him to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office. "Red Vines" the wizard said before climbing the staircase. When he reached the top he knocked on the door.

"Come in Edward, come in," a voice said from behind the thick door.

The man called Edward strode in saying jokingly, "Albus Dumbledore, I haven't seen you in years; you don't look a day over 100."

Albus laughed, "That may be, Edward, but remember that you are not much younger than me!"

"Of course, Albus, but I must get down to business. I am very curious as to the nature of this meeting."

"Always strait to the point, Edward. I asked you to come here to talk about a purposed transfer student, Harry Potter," Edward nodded. "I see that is what you suspected," Edward nodded again. "Harry's powers will grow rapidly very soon. He needs more one on-one training than just attending Hogwarts can give him. Besides the academic standpoint, Harry is going into depression."

"You told him of the prophecy." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I did. But it happened so quickly and it's not just that. Harry lost his godfather, Sirius Black, that night as well, in the Department of Mysteries. Harry is blaming himself because Voldemort sent him a vision of Sirius being tortured in the Hall of Prophecy where he had been dreaming of all year. Harry led a group of five of his closest friends there that night to save him. When Harry figured out it was a trap he did his best to get them out, but all got injuries except him. He is feeling guilty over leading his friends to their almost death. Then the Order showed up, while battling Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius got blasted into the Arch. What's worse is Harry saw it. After that I took him back here and told him of the prophecy. He was, I believe, in denial for the rest of term and Order members tell me, getting more depressed as the summer days go by. He needs to go somewhere where he won't be judged as much and to take his mind a little bit off of what is happening here while still training."

"I will make sure, that if he wants to, and Albus you should ask him of his opinion, he will be accepted into Altus Vox Academy. I believe he is living with Lily's Muggle relatives, the Dursleys," Albus nodded, "I met them once at an event, horrid people. Harry is welcome to come to the Academy for the summer after a few weeks there. I'm sure he's still mad at you for keeping the prophecy from him so you need someone else to approach him about transferring. Ella could do it, meet him at a restaurant in Surry, perhaps. Maybe I'll just let her stay at a hotel there; she has been wanting a vacation."

"I think your granddaughter is a marvelous choice to do the job. That is also something I wanted to talk to you about. I came across a prophecy made by Cassandra Trelawny about sixty years ago. What is in it might shock you, just be prepared," Albus pulled out a Pensive and put it on his desk between the two men. He waved his wand and a ghostly image of a woman emerged saying in a clear, knowing voice:

"_The one to end the war will come in time…but he cannot do it alone…The Chosen One will need help in many parts of his life and The Queen will answer…she will take away his sadness, show him kindness, become his confidant, and give him the strength he needs…he will give her his love and she give her love to him, and together they will gain power…The Chosen One and The Queen will give hope to some and fear to others…The Dark Lord will seek to destroy them …if The Chosen One gives his trust to The Queen, they will find strength and love…both The Chosen One and The Queen will come…the one to end the war will come in time…"_

"I believe The Queen is Eleanor, The Chosen One is obviously Harry. No one knows of the prophecy. Cassandra was to only one that witnessed it. She remembered it and made a copy of it for the Hall of Prophecy. Normally Seers don't remember their prophecies except the most powerful ones."

"Albus, what are your reasons for believing The Queen is Ella?"

"You know as well as I do that Eleanor will be very powerful. She too will soon gain power around the same time as Harry. But besides that, you know that there has only been one other female in King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's line. Any female is said to have power and because Ella is known for being King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's heir, she can be known as The Queen."

"I see how you came to that conclusion, Albus. I, too, agree with your opinion. On her sixteenth birthday, Ella will become Camelot's female heir. It only worries me to have Ella so close to a war. If she really is The Queen, as we believe, then she will be in the heart of it along with Harry and Voldemort. I have always been close to Ella, I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know this is hard for you, but we must protect them by having them taught well. I also want to think about transferring three other students, they are friends of Harry's and won't let him go without them. They are very loyal friends."

"What are their names?"

"Well, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch. She's extremely bright, very good at research. There is Ronald Weasley who is an excellent strategist and his sister Ginerva. She is much more powerful than she looks, extremely fast and has a very fiery temper, just like her mother, Molly. If everyone were to agree I would like to make suggestions to their schedules. Because these five are in the center of the war--"

"Six," Edward interrupted, "Ella has a friend named Charles Camden. They have been best friends since their first year, they are just like brother and sister. Ella never really fit in because her family built and runs the Academy. Some of the students became petty and jealous because of her beauty and wealth. Charles was the only one who stuck up for her when they picked on her and they became close friends. Boys stopped picking on her after her second year when boys realized they liked girls and she was so pretty…anyway, so six who are in the center of the war…," Edward said, having Albus pick up his train of thought.

"Yes, since there are six in the center of the war, they need a lot of training. I believe it would be a good idea to have these six attend Altus Vox Academy, but also have a few classes at Hogwarts, maybe even a few private classes with our teachers. It is important that Harry maintains his friends here as well as making new ones. By attending a few classes a week here, they can keep in touch with their friends as well as learn what Hogwarts has to offer. I know that Altus Vox has many private classes for students, maybe some of these classes can be spent working here."

"That is a very good idea Albus, if everyone agrees to this, then I will make it happen. It is important that the teenagers learn all they can and get as much training as they can. Well, we can decide on details later, after we know who is into our transfer idea. If you can contact the Weasleys and Grangers, I can contact the Camdens. If you give me the address of the Dursleys, I can have a trip planned for Ella soon, perhaps you can find a way to give her security," Albus nodded, handing over the Dursley's address. "Well then, Ella should be there by tomorrow if you send a note telling Harry someone is meeting him to discuss something. Tell him she will give a password, 'The two Phoenixes will rise again.' It has been good seeing you again, my friend, but I must go. I won't tell Ella the prophecy until I have talked to you and feel the time is right. Goodbye, Albus," Edward said, standing up and striding to the door.

AN: I hope you like it so far! Review please!


End file.
